


Happy Birthday, Dan.

by howellshobbithair



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Degradation, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rough Sex, Smut and Fluff, TATINOF, aka my favorite, and can't forget the maltesers, birthday sex??, bottom!dom!dan, ig dude, noise complaint amirite, of course a fluffy end, powerbottom!dan, rough, sex in the hotel, stfu boys you're too loud, top!sub!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellshobbithair/pseuds/howellshobbithair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as a birthday gift phil lets dan dom & he powerbottoms and just m yes,,,, pretty self explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> [notes from tumblr] wow look!!! a fic!!! ok so ik i haven’t been writing much lately and i apologize for that, but this was something i really wanted to do, especially to post before dan’s birthday was too far into the past. it’s a small idea i’ve had for a little while idk  
> anway,, onto the good stuff
> 
> ok so this is my first post on here !! follow me on tumblr (howellshobbithair is my sfw where i shitpost & occasionally write fics, needyhowell is my nsfw where i post all my porn)

“Alright, Phil,” Dan mumbled, running his fingers down Phil’s side. He had just gotten back to their hotel room, the promise of a ‘birthday surprise’ from his boyfriend waiting for him. Almost as soon as he stepped into the room, he was swept into the other’s arms and pulled into a kiss. “What’s the surprise?” 

 

“Patience, baby,” Phil cooed, pulling back slowly, his hands lingering on Dan’s hips before he went to grab something from the mini-fridge in their room. He turned back, wrapping his arms around the other from behind.

 

“Here you are,” the older hummed, handing Dan a bag of maltesers as he started kissing down his jaw. He smiled slightly as the brunette opened the bag, eating one of the chocolates before feeding Phil one. “That’s it.”

 

Dan huffed, leaning back against Phil as he tilted his head, tossing a handful into his mouth. “Is this the big surprise you got me all hyped for?” 

 

Phil didn’t answer, just sucked a mark behind Dan’s ear, light enough it would be gone before their next show. “Phil,” the younger whimpered. “What is it really..?”

 

“Alright, alright,” Phil sighed, finally pulling away. He sauntered over to his bed, pulled back the blanket, revealing handcuffs, rope, a blindfold, a gag, and a leather crop. None of it was new, but Dan was still slightly confused.

 

Head tilted and brows furrowed, he looked over the toys. “You pulled out a bunch of toys we’ve been using for years..?”

 

Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed the bundle of rope, tossing it at Dan with a light giggle. “No, silly. You know how you’ve been asking to dominate me, and I keep saying no? Well.. I thought since today is your birthday, you could be in charge. Tie me up and ride me or something. Anything you want, all day, sound good?” 

 

Dan gasped, walking over, and hugged Phil close, leaning down slightly to kiss him heatedly. The kissing from before had already started to turn him on, but now that Phil was doing  _ this _ , it only got better. He pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him, smirking wildly. He leaned in, nipping, biting and sucking at Phil’s neck to leave behind marks, light enough that they’d fade by the next show, but one rather dark one where it would certainly be hidden. He admired his work, knowing the one that would last was going to be a sweet reminder of his birthday gift. He sat up again to talk.

 

“Gonna cuff your wrists, then tie your ankles,” he explained, reaching for the handcuffs. He stripped Phil, then bound him, trailing a hand over his chest. “Fuck, look at you.. So pretty for me. I can see why you like this so much..”

 

He leaned down again, pressing their lips together briefly, then pulled back with a soft smile. “I won’t blindfold you, I want you to see me, alright?” 

 

Phil nodded, “Alright.”

 

“Alright..?” Dan prompted.

 

“Alright,  _ sir _ .”

 

At that, Dan slowly peeled his shirt off, jeans and boxers soon following. He quickly stretched himself, making sure to exaggerate his moans, putting on a show for Phil. “Fuck, wish this was you..”

 

Finally, once he was done, he leaned down to kiss Phil again. “Alright, here’s the deal. Tonight, I  _ own _  you. You’re nothing but a cock for me to fuck myself on, you’re nothing but a toy made for _my_ pleasure. I don’t want you to make any noise, unless you’re spoken to, because good toys don’t make sounds. And if you’re lucky, I’ll even let you cum. Got it?”

 

Phil had never realized just how  _ hot _  Dan was when he was in charge.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Now keep quiet.”

 

Phil only nodded, biting his lip as he looked up at Dan. He gasped, unable to bite back the low moan as Dan bottomed out in one go.

 

“Shut up,” Dan growled, grabbing the crop and running it slowly over Phil’s stomach. “I said no noise, didn’t I?”

 

“Sorry,” Phil mumbled, blushing softly as his eyes followed the leather.

 

_ “You better fucking be.” _

 

Dan threw his head back. “Fuck, such a perfect cock,” he moaned out, his eyes screwed shut. “So good..”

 

Phil couldn’t help but moan at Dan’s words, earning a growl and spank with the crop, right on his lower stomach. Dan smirked at the delicious red mark it left behind, then repeated the action on his chest.

 

“Feel that, huh? That’s what you get when you disobey,” Dan mumbled, rubbing the toy lightly over Phil’s reddened torso. 

 

He started moving again, slowly, but picking up speed until he was properly bouncing on Phil, letting out soft, whiny moans each time his cock pushed against his prostate. 

 

Phil watched Dan, the sight of him, glimmering with sweat, his face flushed and his hair curled. His freckles were rather prominent due to the amount of time they’d been spending outside, standing out gorgeously against the light pink of his face. He spanked Phil again, just for fun, the sound of leather slapping against skin causing Dan’s cock to twitch and leak, another moan drawn from him.

 

“Fuck, I’m close.. And I think.. I’ll let you cum.”

 

Phil nodded, relieved as Dan gave him the go-to to make sounds again not long after. The two were loud, and if it weren’t for the ugly creaking of the mattress with each downward movement of Dan’s hips, or the musty smell permanently settled across the room, they probably would’ve forgotten they weren’t home. Despite, in the moment, _they simply just didn’t care._

 

Dan gasped sharply as Phil’s cock pressed directly into his prostate, clawing at his chest and slamming his hips down against him. He came with a high-pitched, whiny moan, still forcefully fucking himself on Phil as he did. Soon after, the older came as well, buried deep inside Dan.

 

They stayed like that, Dan laying on top of Phil’s chest, breathing heavy, lips parted slightly. “That was.. Really fucking good,” he mumbled, too exhausted to move. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine, baby,” Phil mumbled, his hands moving to Dan’s hips and resting there. He nosed at the side of Dan’s face, feeling his cum slowly starting to drip out, the brunette’s coating both of their stomachs and chests. “You’re really hot when you’re dominant, you know.”

 

Dan beamed, sitting up slightly. “Does that mean I get to do it again?”

 

Phil laughed lightly, didn’t answer, simply pressed their lips together. “Mind untying me?”

 

“Hm.. Let me dom again and maybe I will,” Dan threatened half-heartedly, “Kidding.”

 

He reached up and uncuffed Phil’s wrists, which almost immediately came down and around Dan, the rope around his ankles soon following. Once Phil was freed, he hugged Dan close, both too exhausted to move. 

 

Just as Dan felt himself about to drift off, the phone started ringing, and he reached for it with a groan.

 

“Hello?”

 

Phil could only hear a muffled, unintelligible voice on the end, but from the fact that Dan was blushing hard now, he could only guess what it was. 

 

“Noise complaint?” Phil asked, chuckling softly as he held Dan close to his chest, the other boy hiding his face slightly. 

 

“Noise complaint.”

 

They both laughed a little, and Dan wriggled free of Phil’s arms, grabbing his maltesers before settling back in bed, his back pressed against Phil’s chest. 

 

“I love you so much,” Dan yawned, settling into that comfortable place where he let Phil take charge, relaxed and worried about nothing else in the moment besides getting to sleep. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, baby,” Phil smiled, trailing his fingers over Dan’s stomach, chin hooked on his shoulder as the boy continued eating his chocolates. “I love you too, so much.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds of their breathing and Dan’s chewing, until he finished off the candies and cuddled closer into Phil’s chest.

 

“Happy birthday,” Phil yawned, though Dan was already asleep. Phil smiled and kissed his shoulder, and soon fell asleep as well. 


End file.
